Ron and Hermoine: The End?
by TristaSetsuna
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a huge fight. It looks like the end of their relationship....but does Ron still care for Hermione? Will he go on with his plans? And what was he really doing with that Ravenclaw?? Find out in: Ron and Hermione: The end? (and don'


" If thats what YOU think, then maybe we SHOULDN'T be together!" Hermione Granger screamed, her whole body shaking.  
  
  
"FINE!" Ron Weasley yelled back, marching straight up to the boys dormatories.  
  
  
"AND IN CASE YOU WERE TO THICK TO CATCH THAT, WE'RE THROUGH, RON WEASLEY!"  
  
  
" Really, stupid? I think everyone understood your yelling."  
  
  
Hermione started to tremble even harder when she realized what she'd done. It was all her fault, that stupid argument. Trying to realize what had started it, she went to the one place she could think: the library.  
  
  
Taking deep breaths to calm herself down and to keep from bursting out in tears, Hermione began to go over everthing that had happened that evening.  
  
  
  
It had started when she'd been walking back to the common room, taking her time and smiling to herself. Her and Ron's two year anniversary was coming up soon.  
  
As she rounded the corner, distinct murmers of conversation could be heard from the what was supposed to be empty Charms classroom.  
  
Looking in, Hermione found herself watching Ron and Kerry Alden, another 7th year, talking quietly, their faces just inches from each other.  
  
"No, no. We can't tell her that. She'd never believe it." Ron said.  
  
"We'll think of something to tell her later. Anyway, she'll never even think of it. It'll come as such a shock." Both laughed very quietly.  
  
"See you tommorow, same time?" Kerry asked.  
  
"Why do you always ask?" Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
Trying not to gasp andto sob too loudly, Hermione ran far, far away to the only place she could think of when you wan't to cry. A lovely visit to Moaning Myrtle.  
* * *  
  
"An-nd...wa-as talking so-so quietly to he-her. They were both smiling and laughing and I know he's been seeing her on the sly!" Letting this burst out to Myrtle made her feel even more horrible. Hermione began to cry harder.  
  
"Ohh..." Myrtle looked positivly radiant. "It must come as a shock, but I always knew he didn't really love you."  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione gasped, looking up. "How could you? He's told me thousands of times that he loves me!"  
  
"Do you love him?" Myrtle asked. Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak.   
  
  
An hour later (after making sure her nose had gone from bright red to normal), Hermione confronted Ron.  
  
  
"What? Where you spying on me??" He began quietly, so no one in the common room would look at them. "Because, I've had enough of your overprotectiveness, Hermione!"  
  
"What do you mean! Overprotective? ME?"Her voice was getting slightly louder. Although its always told that red heads have tempers, the saying forget to mention that angry-brunette-girlfriends also do. "If ANYONE, its YOU!"  
  
  
"Thats a lie." He hissed. "Am I not allowed to go and speak to other girls? Is that your new philosophy??" He demanded.  
  
  
"Ron, foget it. This is ridiculous. I'm not going to stand here and let myself be yelled at in front of the common room!"  
  
"Did you ever wonder if maybe I was getting tutoured or something?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why would you have to go to her? You could just ask me! I'm Head Girl!"  
  
"Thats why! You go all Head Girl on me and give me lectures instead of the advice I need! And maybe I didn't want you to know!" He shot back.  
  
"REALLY? Was that the ONLY reason you asked her, Ron?" They were standing only a few inches away from each other.  
  
"No!! Maybe not!! Maybe I wanted to get out of this monotonous cycle you call a relationship! I'm just another trophy to be hung in your closet; something you can taunt the other girls with: I have a boyfriend and you don't! It's not fair! I'm not a pawn!! So maybe you just can't handle it, you had better leave!!!!!" Ron bellowed.  
  
  
  
  
Everything was just so confusing.  
  
  
***************************************Stay tuned for the next chapter. I don't really know if I like this story: you tell me if you do, no one else has read this! Check out my other much much better Lily and James: The Prank Bet (which will soon get another chapter)************************ 


End file.
